


Glitched Out

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [34]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (lol that's for the end if you want to you don't need to read it that way but idk), Blood, Burns, CPR, Canon-Typical Violence, Electrocution, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Oxygen Masks, Platonic Bed Sharing, Platonic Relationships, Shock, TWs:, Unconsciousness, Whump, could be dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Horrified, Dream stared as his friend jerked a few times, the weird pink and cyan lightning bolts snapping across him before they stopped. Where fangs had dug into his shoulder, tearing him open easily, bright white light shone through. Almost like…like Sapnap was glitching.With a pained groan, Sapnap’s head fell to the side, eyes meeting Dream’s before they rolled back and he dropped into unconsciousness.~During a practice manhunt where Sapnap is testing his tracking abilities, he and Dream come across a monster. A glitch. Things don’t turn out well for either of them.
Relationships: (background), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), The Muffinteers + BBH + Ant
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Glitched Out

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags. This wasn't requested I just wanted to do some Sap whump. (Also a note, this may be old but if you're bodyshaming someone--*anyone, including content creators*--get out of my fics and look over your life choices. Seriously. You don't even need mobs invading your house you already have a monster in them. [If you call me mean for that, I've been told worse by better.])

“Come here, Dream!”

Sapnap’s laughter bounced through the trees, and Dream glanced back at him with a sly grin. “No chance, Sapnap! We’re doing tracking, not close combat.” With that, he went silent and then ducked through the trees. An arrow slammed into the bark beside him, right in between two of his fingers. “Nice shot!”

“Thank you, I’ve been practicing!” Sapnap replied, and Dream met his gaze through the gaps in bright green leaves. Overhead, the sun beat down on them. “When do you think we should stop for lunch?” Dream glanced up, cupped a hand over his eyes to block the worst of the light.

“Eh…maybe soon. How are you feeling?”

“Hungrier than a ravager.” Sapnap joked. Laughing, Dream slid down the tree trunk and landed beside him easily, cracking his back with a twist after. “Oh, wow. That was impressive and disgusting all at the same time.” As Dream cracked his knuckles, then his wrists and elbows. The whole time, Sap stared at him with the same mildly disgusted expression. “Seriously. Gross.”

“You’re just jealous that you can’t do it.” Clapping him on the shoulder, Dream led him deeper into the woods. “Come on, we came across a clearing a few chunks back. We can have a picnic.”

“Aw, are you asking me on a date?” Sapnap teased. Hipchecking him, Dream jogged ahead. Sure enough, he had seen a clearing. He jogged towards it, grinning. “Dream!”

That wasn’t a normal sound.

Spinning, Dream looked back just in time to see something massive slam into his friend and bite down on his shoulder. Screaming, Sapnap jolted like he was being shocked, lightning bolts in shades of pink and cyan darting across his body. He dropped forwards to his knees as the beast let him go, eyes rolling back into his head and fluttering shut before he dropped to the ground. Smoke drifted off of his form.

Horrified, Dream stared as his friend jerked a few times, the weird pink and cyan lightning bolts snapping across him before they stopped. Where fangs had dug into his shoulder, tearing him open easily, bright white light shone through. Almost like…like Sapnap was glitching.

With a pained groan, Sapnap’s head fell to the side, eyes meeting Dream’s before they rolled back and he dropped into unconsciousness.

_“Sap!”_ Dream screamed. There wasn’t any reaction. Turning, the monster lunged. Dream ducked under it, barely felt claws slashing across his back. There wasn’t any shock, though, not that he felt. Rolling on his shoulder, he scooped Sapnap up and started running, trying desperately to ignore the way Sap’s head smacked against his shoulder. The way his breath was audibly hitching and rasping, like he couldn’t pull in air the right way. Black burns wrapped around his arms and up his neck to his left eye, and he didn’t move once. “It’s okay, Sap, everything’s going to be fine,” Dream reassured, glancing back. The monster was chasing them.

They reached a cave, and Dream skidded a bit before slamming his shoulder none-too-gently into the rock wall, pressing himself back as much as possible. Sap came to just a little bit, whimpering and kicking his legs. Covering his mouth, Dream stared outside at the beast as it loomed in the cave entrance. A large talon stretched forwards, then yanked back as soon as the thick shadows brushed against it. Reeling back like it’d been burned, the beast snorted.

A gasp left Sap, and he started moving. “Dr-Dream— _Dream—_ ” His chest fluttered with every sharp, painful breath. Holding him tightly, Dream glanced down at him, swallowed nervously.

“Hey, Sap. It’s going to be okay.” Smiling shakily—even he knew it was fake—he glanced back up at the monster as it paced in front of the cave. One of Sap’s legs was still jerking, and he cried out a few more times as it did. “How do you feel?”

“My-my chest—” Sapnap let out a groan, head tipping back and falling against Dream’s shoulder. Whether it was the pain or shock or something else, he didn’t know. Dragging his gaze away, Dream focused on the monster.

With a vicious snarl, it turned and dodged into the forest, vanishing from sight.

In his arms, Sapnap twitched twice and groaned, eyes rolled back in his head. “Sap. Sap, come on.” Dream hissed, glancing around. “Sapnap, come on! Wake up!” Gritting his teeth, he slapped at his friend’s face. The wounds to his back stung, but he shoved the thought down, kept his focus on Sapnap. He couldn’t afford to lose him. Not like this. “You need to wake up so we can get you through the portal safely.”

Sucking in a painful-sounding breath, Sapnap jolted like he’d been shocked with an AED and gasped loudly, eyes flickering open. Glazed and confused, his eyes locked on Dream. “What…happened?” His head tilted to the side.

“There’s a glitch. Come on, we gotta get you back to Bad and the others.” Hurriedly, Dream helped him stand back up, looped one of his arms over his shoulders. They took a step and Sapnap nearly went down, legs buckling under him as he clawed at his chest. “Sap, come on, it can come back any minute!”

“I can’t—I can’t breathe.” He forced out painfully. Glancing around, Dream started hauling him for the portal, listening for any sign of the monster. “Dr-Dream—”

“I know, I know. We’re going to be fine, Sap. I promise.” The words stuck in his throat. Staggering, he hefted Sap a little higher and they ducked through the portal, coming out back on their world. On his wrist, his communicator fizzed and buzzed.

**Dream joined the game**

**Sapnap joined the game**

Rasping in a breath, he scanned Sapnap, grimaced at what came up. “It’s not good…” Coughing, Sapnap winced and asked, “Is it?”

“You—you’ll be fine. Come on.” They kept walking, Dream supporting more and more of Sapnap’s weight as they went. He just praised the world makers that their house was placed closer to the portal than normal. Next to him, Sapnap sucked in a few harsh breaths, one hand clawing at his chest. “I know, I know. We’re so close, Sap.”

They got to the door.

Forcing it open, he looked around for anyone. Already, his vision was beginning to blur. “Dream!” George screamed the name.

“What _happened_?” Bad asked, already on his feet.

Looking up, Dream met Bad’s gaze. Horror split everyone’s faces. “Practice run…went wrong…” Next to him, Sapnap groaned softly, blood dripping onto the floor from his fingers. There’s more red spattering both of them, coming from their injuries. “We need help…”

The last thing he saw before his knees buckled and he blacked out was George and Bad rushing for him, Ant sprinting for the medical kit.

+++

Bad caught Dream as he fell, George rushing in to keep Sapnap’s head from hitting the floor.

Blood slicked his fingers, and he eased Dream down to the tiles. “Bad, Bad.” George grabbed his arm, “You need to help Sap, he’s not breathing anymore.”

“Okay, okay—help Dream, Ant, you, too.” Switching with George, Bad leaned over Sapnap and pressed two fingers to his neck. He wasn’t breathing. “Come on, Sapnap. Stay with us.” Leaning over him, Bad started compressions, counting under his breath. Beside him, George and Ant pulled Dream away, gave him some room so he could work. “19…come on, Sap, stay with us…25…” Counting thirty, he leaned in, forced some air into his friend’s lungs, leaned back and repeated the gesture before going back. “We’re going to need some potions. Velvet!”

“On it!” Ant’s boyfriend shouted from down the hall. Turning back, Bad focused on Sapnap— _come on, start breathing already. You’re not doing this._

_You can’t._

+

The next few days were probably the hardest.

Neither of them were waking up, curled in bed while the others coaxed potions into them. The first two days, Bad didn’t sleep at all, pacing the room while watching Sap to make sure he didn’t stop breathing. He did, once. They got him back, but it took almost four agonising minutes to do so and both of them were weak enough from fever.

Walking over, Bad carefully replaced the ice pack resting against the back of Dream’s neck. Fever-glazed eyes darted to him, and Dream blinked a few times before letting out a slight noise, reaching for him. “Hey.” Bad whispered, taking his hand. With a gentle squeeze, he smiled and added, “Get some rest, sweetheart. You’ll be okay.”

Behind the oxygen mask, Dream closed his eyes again, exhaling softly. The pain started to edge out of his expression. It didn’t do the same for Sapnap. Flushed cheeks and pale skin had plagued him for days and probably still would, no matter what they tried. Both of them were sick and hurting. There was very little Bad could do to change that, try as he might.

Leaning over Sap, Bad closed his eyes and prayed to whoever was listening that his friends would be alright.

+++

Golden sunlight drifted down onto his fingers, warm breath playing out across them in gentle, even puffs.

Opening his eyes, the dim memories of someone leaning over him and begging him to stay with them fading into little more than shadows, he looked around the room. Someone was next to him in the bed, curled up and dozing lightly. Breath fogging up the oxygen mask, misting it as a little reassurance they were still there. 

Smiling softly, he drifted back off again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was laying on my bed reading a fanfic and my brain unhelpfully went, “hey yo, want another idea?” and my response was “I’m not doing this”. Because I have too many ideas. And then my brain went, “you don’t get a choice” and this is the second or third time this has happened and I no longer have control over my inspiration well anymore. It just goes “yeet” and I have an idea.  
> Anyways, read this as shippy if you want, it probably leaked in somewhere because Dream and Sap’s dynamic matches some of my own characters who *are* in relationships (most of them are WIPs), so…yeah. Sorry? Idk I’m not tagging it but feel free to interpret it as whatever.  
> I hate the ending but I’m too lazy to fix it. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
